


One of the Good Ones

by Cobrilee



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Landlord Stiles Stilinski, M/M, POV Outsider, the pack as handymen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cobrilee/pseuds/Cobrilee
Summary: Stiles is the unicorn of landlords - he actually makes sure shit gets done. But where does he get the hot guys who get the shit done for him?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Tumblr Ficlets [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/480565
Comments: 22
Kudos: 708
Collections: Sterek Goodness





	One of the Good Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr post I thought I queued but didn’t, and now I can’t find it. The premise is someone has an old gay landlord who always sends young, hot, buff guys to do the repairs. (Also, it would be much more realistic if the conversations took place via text, but they wouldn’t be as much fun and this fic would have been about half the size. So, phone calls it is.)

“God damn it. Leen! There’s a leak in the roof!”

Lena hollers back from the bathroom, “Call Stiles! He said to let him know if we have any issues!”

Muttering under her breath, Evvie snags her phone and scrolls through the contacts until she finds her new landlord’s number. She knew renting an older house that looked like a child’s half-done craft project was a bad idea, but Lena had convinced her it was better to live in a “work in progress” house with plenty of room and cheap rent, than a shoebox apartment with a landlord who would probably ghost them the second they complained about something. Stiles, at least, had seemed responsive and caring.

But he’s a fucking landlord, so she’s still wary.

He picks up on the third ring. “Hey, Stiles, it’s Evvie. The new tenant? Well, one of them. Anyway, I hate to bug you so soon, but…”

“What is it?” he says, and there’s a laugh in his voice, like he was expecting this. She supposes he probably was.

“The roof in the kitchen. It’s leaking, although fortunately it’s directly over the sink, but I really don’t want it to grow.”

“I don’t, either. Let me check who I have available, okay?” She can hear a muffled voice on the other end, and a beat of silence before he comes back. “Would now work?”

She blinks. “Wait, you mean  _ right _ now? As in not tomorrow, not next week?”

He snorts. “I know, it’s shocking. But I have Isaac right here, and all he’s doing is playing Call of Duty, so we can get it taken care of right away.”

“Sure, then. Now works. Thanks!”

She disconnects the call, and thinks this place might not be so bad after all.

\-----

Isaac shows up in fifteen minutes, and has the leak repaired in under an hour. He has a sweet smile and angelic blue eyes, and he also works shirtless, which Lena appreciates significantly. Evvie is satisfied that maybe they have one of the rare good landlords.

\-----

“Stiles?”

“Hey, Evvie. What is it this time?”

“The oven keeps shorting out when it gets past three hundred degrees.”

“I’ll send Boyd. He’s good with appliances.”

“Can he magically make it ten years newer?”

“He’s not  _ that _ good.”

\-----

Boyd also works shirtless, and his skin gleams with sweat. Lena still approves. Evvie senses a theme.

\-----

The next time they have an issue, Stiles sends Jackson. Jackson doesn’t work shirtless, but he does wear something skin tight and slithery. Lena is only a little disappointed, because while she will always appreciate pretty men, she also understands this pretty man would likely not appreciate her. 

It makes Evvie start to wonder how Stiles has so many pretty men to send their way.

\-----

“Stiles?” His voice is distracted when he answers, but he  _ did  _ answer, so she plunges ahead. “The dishwasher is backed up. I checked the trap and it’s clean, so it looks like a plumbing issue.”

“No problem. Well, problem, obviously, but that’s something we can fix. Will you be home for the rest of the day?”

“I can be.”

“Great. Someone will be there in an hour or two.”

“Have I mentioned you’re my favorite landlord ever?”

He laughs. “At least you and Lena appreciate me. My boys give me shit every time something in the house breaks.”

The words spark something, but he’s already saying goodbye before she can fully articulate exactly what it is.

\-----

Erica is a surprise. A pleasant surprise.

The gold bikini top is a  _ very  _ pleasant surprise.

Evvie has to forcibly bite back a girly giggle when Erica winks at her before going headfirst into the dishwasher. She’s only human, though, and cannot resist peeking at the denim-clad ass still on the outside.

Twice.

\-----

“I think our landlord has a harem,” Evvie announces as she plops down on the couch in front of the TV, where Lena is currently watching a rerun of Love It or List It.

She glances over skeptically. “A harem, Ev? Really?”

“Think about it. He has impossibly gorgeous people at his beck and call, no matter what time of the day or night. They do anything he asks of them. It’s a harem.”

Lena hums thoughtfully. “Y’know, I wouldn’t be surprised. Stiles is hot.”

“You think every guy is hot.”

“There’s beauty in every face, if you look for it.”

“You’re such a poet,” Evvie teases. “Think there’s any way to subtly drop a hint that I’d like him to send Erica the next time?”

“Not at all.”

\-----

Evvie is certain she’s correct when the front porch steps, which have always been half-rotted, finally collapse. Stiles sends Derek.

Derek, she learns, is the crown jewel of his stable.

He shows up in a pair of jeans and a low-slung carpenter’s belt, sporting fluffy dark hair, the most perfect beard she’s ever seen, and a look of mild annoyance. 

“I’m sorry,” she offers, feeling guilty for the first time that their numerous repair needs have inconvenienced someone besides her landlord.

He waves it off. “It’s Stiles’ fault. I’ve been nagging him for months to get these repaired.”

“Why would he, when he has his harem to do it for him?” she asks unthinkingly. Her eyes go wide when he lifts one thick, caterpillar-y eyebrow in question. “Shit. Uh. I mean, his friends?”

“You think Stiles has a harem?” There’s disbelief in his voice, and what Evvie desperately hopes is a hint of amusement.

“Well, the idea  _ had _ occurred to me,” she ventures, feeling foolish. He stares at her, but there’s no judgment in his gaze so she continues, outlining all the points she’d made to Lena just a few weeks ago.

Derek grins, and Evvie is gay as fuck, but holy lord it makes him inhumanly beautiful. “We’re not a harem. We’re his pack.” The grin gets a little wider, and Evvie swears she sees fang.

\-----

“I have a new theory,” she announces at dinner that night, and shares.

Her roommate gapes at her. “They’re  _ what _ ?” 

“They’re werewolves, Lena.”

\-----

Stiles tips his chin up for a kiss when Derek gets home and passes behind the couch. Derek obliges by leaning down and pressing a lingering one to his lips. “How’d it go fixing the stairs?”

Hopping over and dropping down onto the couch beside him, Derek shrugs. “Fine. I shored up the frame and nailed down a few planks, but you should get a real carpenter in there to do a better job.”

“Eh, you guys are all good enough to get the job done, and it saves me money.” Stiles smirks at him. “Besides, the wonder and awe I receive when I tell Evvie someone will be out in minutes is a powerful drug.”

Derek snorts. “You know she thinks the pack is your harem?”

“My  _ harem _ ?” Stiles is delighted. “She thinks I’m sexy and powerful enough to have my own harem? Please tell me I get to let Jackson in on this knowledge.”

“Sure, but you know he’s going to tell Erica.”

Stiles winces. “On second thought, owning a harem isn’t really cool these days. Maybe we should just keep it between us? And not piss off any violent blonde werewolves?”

Derek leans over for another kiss. “Your wish is my command, master.”


End file.
